Generally construction of a building such as a house is done after a door frame is temporarily fixed with pins to the wall of the building. Therefore the frame is often damaged when the workers transport building materials through the opening adjacent the door frame; furthermore even after the frame is permanently set in place with mortar, removal of the aforesaid pins leaves unsightly holes that often require sanding down of the surface as well as painting the door frame.
The prior art illustrates a number of door frame covers as well as door frames of various designs.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,089 shows a one piece ornamental design door for a cover attached between the door and a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,771 illustrates a rear frame with an inner post and an outer post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,037 depicts a prefabricated door and frame assembly wherein the door is made of metal and the frame of wood. Weather stripping is also placed in the rails of the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,621 is an example of an adjustable door frame assembly wherein support means for the door is enclosed by a overlapping L-shaped members which are telescopically adjustable to accommodate walls of varying thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,975 shows a two piece door jamb wherein the two pieces are secured by a screw. The jambs have clamping portions for securing to the door frame. The object of the invention is to provide a novel pre-fabricated assembly for wall openings so constructed and arranged that the component members thereof disposed in true vertical or horizontal position regardless of the possible departure from level or plumb lines of the edge facings of the openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,320 shows a door frame guard for protecting a door jamb and door trim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,880 teaches a door edge construction having a rectangular door having an elongated H shaped extrusion attached to and extending along one edge of the door. To hide the screws in the extrusion member a C-shaped side cap is fitted over the side member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,045 is another example of a door frame guard designed to protect the paint on the corners and edges of a metal door frame. The door frame guard is removable and has a plurality of interfaces which interact with the surfaces of the door frame and a linking member which extends between the plurality of interface members and spans the contour of the door frame from front to back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,443 illustrates a temporarily installed resilient, shock-absorbent cover to protect the vulnerable parts of door and door frames as well as the archway frames and the furniture that passes through the doors. The cover includes a hinge side frame cover temporarily attached to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,118 shows a door jamb system integrally connected to a door frame. The jamb system has a cladding of plastic which is attached to the door jamb substrate through compression deflected fingers.
While the art of record is not without merit in illustrating protective covers that improve structural integrity as well as the aesthetic appearance, they are either one piece members or are not as economical or versatile as could be achieved.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a two piece cover which is simple in construction and easy to apply to a door frame and is also readily replaceable.
It is a further object of this invention to produce a two part cover made from an injection molded plastic which can be readily secured to a wooden door frame.
It is still an object of this invention to produce a door frame cover that blends with the natural color of the door frame, or alternatively the cover can be painted with a variety of colors.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a pre-fabricated door frame cover that is adjustable in accordance with the thickness of the wall and the door frame.